Organization XIII's Member's Weak Point!
by The Number VI
Summary: Here you will find out the organization's member's weak point, with humor hints! [CH6 UP! Zexion's weakness point? It's hard to believe!]
1. Xemnas' Weak Point!

**Organization XIII's members' weak point**

**Disclaimer : Do you will trust me if I write 'ME'? ;-D**

**Warning : OOC, I don't think I make their real weak point.**

**Bad grammar! And this fic will center on Demyx or Zexion, because I like them. And... I like use dialogue more than narration, so... Oh, by the way, I need some review so I know there's people who read this fic. If review doesn't come, I'll never continue this fic. ;; And no flame, please! **

Chapter 1 : Xemnas' weak point!

Xemnas has obsessed with darkness. Everyone knew it.

But why did he make the Castle That Never Was FULL of white?

Someone said, because he does like chess. (Wonder if Luxord's the one who said it?), and some other said it because he likes Monokuro Boo. How a fool comment. But no one know.

But, of course, the other Nobodies thought it because Xemnas likes contrast.

"I'm booooring," Demyx lays his head onto a fluffy carpet in the hall. "This cloak is always stifling me! It's too long! Doesn't has any fashion! Why the hell is the color has to BLACK? Xemnas and his tailor really are doesn't has any fashion sensibility! Huh, boring."

No. VIII, without any purpose, looks at that blonde Melodious Nocturne. Noticing that the blonde has getting a very bad mood, he approaches the sitarist and sitting down in front of him. "Hey, Dem. What's wrong?"

"Axel!" The blonde one gets up and gazes his friend's face closely. "Why is this cloak black-colored?"

"Because that's cloak."

"No, no, cloak isn't always black!" Demyx shows his blue sitar and put it between them and pointed his one finger at it. "Why it's not blue? Blue looks more attracted than the black one."

"Yes, Demyx, blue really suits you well,"

"Of course it is! Then you underst—"

"BUT have you ever think, how if I the Flurry of the Dancing Flames wear a BLUE one?? And how if Larxene the electricity-psycho-woman wears a BLUE one?? And how if Marluxia the 'flower' wear a BLUE one??"

Caught.

"Ok, I'm surrender," Demyx says as he takes a breath down. And he looks at his cloak—which still black-colored.

He isn't sure he likes the black-colored cloak.

"Hey, Axel," he calls again, "How if each member wear their self color?"

"What tcha mean?" Asks Axel as he softly glare at Demyx. He wondering, sometimes Demyx can be smart but Xemnas will NEVER accept that kind of proposal.

"I'll take the blue one!" Demyx said with his very-happy-expression on his face. "You wear red! Larxene wear orange! Marluxia will wear pink!"

Axel has his grin when he heard the last word: PINK. Wonder if Marluxia will wear that pink, how would he look-like? "Then, show your thought to Xemnas…"

"I don't need that kind of thing,"

"What?"

"I will ask Marluxia to fix it! I will pay him certainly."

"Huh? Demyx!? Don't!! Hey, that's dangerous!! If Xemnas find out—"

"Yaaahoooo!!!! MARLUXIA I'M COMING!!!"

"DEMYX!!!! DEMYX, WAIT!!!!"

But of course the red-haired man can't stop the blonde sitarist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later.

A horde of eccentric Nobody walk in the hall. Yeah, you're right.

Demyx wears a sea-blue cloak, Axel wears red, Roxas wears a golden-yellow one, Larxene wears orange (which makes her mad because she wanted a cloak that gold colored, looks like Roxas', but sure it doesn't suit her. Everyone knows Larxene is taller and bigger than the blonde one). Marluxia seriously wears the pink one, Luxord the gambler wears a green, Vexen wears tan-colored (Marluxia didn't really get Vexen's favorite color, so he just made a cloak with the same color of Vexen's hair), and Lexaeus wears brown.

No one wanted to come near Saïx—even don't want to make him a new cloak—because Saïx is too wild.

Xigbar and Xaldin (DON'T KNOW WHY), they have their own cloak with many colors inside their wardrobe. Now they wear a soft-gray colored cloak.

And Zexion really doesn't want to change his cloak, even Demyx decided to confiscates his cloak—when the purple-haired man still asleep—on the second day.

"Hey, Roxas, what will Xemnas' say if he find out his members are colorful like this, according to your thought?"

"Hah, he will say like this," Suddenly Roxas shows his hard-expression, "'Huh!!? Who are these clowns!? Where are my Nobody!?' and then he will run out from here, leave us alone."

Axel and Roxas laughing as long as they can—

—when Xemnas coming.

"Xemnas!!" the half-naked, pouting Zexion approaches the superior.

"No. VI what are you doing with that without-clothes-flat-chest of yours?"

Zexion glances Xemnas over with 'I'm-a-man-then-I-don't-have-big-shaped-chest' eyes before he pointing at Demyx, who still stalks him over and over.

"Demyx takes over my cloak! He wanted me to use the new-fucking-cloak!"

From a distance, the blonde sitarist growls, "Don't say that kind of thing with your cute face of yours, Zexy…"

Xemnas raises his one eyebrow before replying Zexion's words, "A new cloak?"

"Yeah, it has made by No. XI," Zexion turns his head to Axel and Roxas, who still wear a red and golden-yellow cloak, and Demyx—who still wears the sea-blue one.

Xemnas looks at them with confused gazes, and after five minutes later… "I don't see any differences between their cloaks."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

That word come to Zexion's mind NOW. Is Xemnas is fucking blind, even he can't see MANY differences at his members' cloaks??

"But, Xemnas! They are—"

"Hey, stop it!!"

Zexion—and Demyx, with Axel and Roxas—turn at the direct of voice that suddenly come. That wild voice… it's Saïx!

Saïx approaches Zexion and Xemnas, "What are these colorful cloaks all about!?"

"Look, Xemnas, even Saïx CAN see many differences between their CLOAKS!"

Xemnas doesn't answer. He can't answer, anyway, according to his eyes that can't see the differences… HIS EYES?

"Xemnas doesn't see any differences at their cloaks?" Saïx asks. Zexion nods.

Saïx looks at his superior—who still looks at VIII, IX and XIII—with panic stare on his face.

"Xemnas… are your eyes still not cured well?"

"I think," answer Xemnas with atmosphere of relaxation—how it looks like? "Yeah, I think I still have color-blind diseases."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xemnas, what color is that—Marluxia's cloak?"

"… hmm… white…"

"That—if Vexen's cloak?"

"… white…"

"The other? Larxene's cloak?"

"… white…"

Saïx still testing the superior's eyes while Demyx and Axel behind them, playing with some spray paint.

"It seems that Xemnas is color-blinds," says Demyx. He coloring his blue cloak—no, he gives his cloak an ornament with the blue spray-paint.

"He just can look at white and black color," continue the red-haired man. "Maybe his color-blind is quiet serious."

"If you say so, then help Saïx to cure Xemnas' eyes."

"No, sorry,"

"Hmm. Axel!! How if we color the rest of this castle's walls!?"

"Wah!! That's a nice idea, Demyx!!"

"Let's go, Axel!!"

"WOOHOO!!"

"No, VIII and IX!!! After Xemnas has totally cured, we will punish you both!!!"

But of course Saïx still trying to cure Xemnas' 'blind diseases', not to stop the two friends. Anyone doesn't know until when it will end…

**Okay, it's finish! Bad grammar, right? I've told you before… but I'll glad if you fix them and tell me where's my mistake. Once again, REVIEW please!**

**Next chapter : Xigbar's weak point! Please give me review for Xigbar's weak point according to yourself. I'll wait! **


	2. Xigbar's Weak Point!

**Organization XIII's Member's Weak Point!**

**Disclaimer : Square etc.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi on later chapter, Bad grammar, too much dialogue. (I'm not good at make narration…)**

**Thanks for my beta-reader, I like the review! But I use this fic with present-tense, because I could taken along by the story and it gives me more courage. Just pretend that the incident is still going on when you read this story… But if you still objected with that, just read my other fanfic. They used past-tense as usual.**

**Chapter 2: Xigbar's Weak Point!**

"Hey, Axel!! I got a bad news."

The red-haired man looking surprise at the dirty-blonde guy behind him. "What happened!? Are you fired!? Oh, that a good news for me."

"No, I'm not fired," Demyx glares at him. "And why did you glad if I fired? Oh, what a cruel world!!"

"Don't be a melodramatic-man, Demyx, now tell me the bad news."

"Well… it's… I… well… Xemnas wanted me to go to Disney Castle."

…

…

…

_Silent_.

"AND WHY DID YOU SAY THAT A BAD NEWS?? Even I cannot feel the 'Bad News' atmosphere in that words!" The Flurry of Dancing Flame said first. He get annoyed… yes… he get mad…

"That's really a bad news, Axel! You know, Disney Castle… Disney Castle just contain a certain thing like… mouse! Ducks! Squirrels!"

"Hmm? I thought you liked those,"

"Yes, I like! But… well… I asked to go there to survey the land. If the 'certain things' attack me, I can't punish theeeeem…"

The blonde starts to cry. Yes, cry!

Axel just pulls his breath and ready to return to his room. "Pick someone with you to go there, except me!"

And then Axel has gone.

"Pleaseee, Zexy?? You'll go with me, won't you??"

Zexion doesn't care about Demyx's says, he still read his thick book on his hands. He even didn't stare at Demyx too.

"Zexy?? Please??"

"I won't!"

"Zexy…"

"Don't call me 'Zexy'!"

"Zexion, you're my friend, aren't you??"

"I'm not!—" Zexion gets a little surprise when he met Demyx's face. That puppy-eyes, sometimes look cute, but it's not. "—and I can't tricked by your puppy-eyes!"

"But you're my—"

"Get the hell off of me, now!"

_Surrender_.

Demyx searching someone again, again, and again… hmm, he finds Luxord. Bring him? No. Luxord just has interest on gamble and some gold, Demyx not sure he'll accept his request.

Now he finds Larxene. Bring her? Nooo, OF COURSE NOT! Bring her is the same like bring some wild monster.

And fortunately, he finds his another-best friend, Xigbar.

"Heeey, Xiggy!!♥"

"Oh, hi, Dem!" the one-eye-patched man turns his head to Demyx. "What's wrong?"

"I asked to go to Disney Castle, how about we—"

"NO."

_Silent_.

"Huh? Why??" Demyx sighing, looking at his friend with—again, his cute puppy-eyes. "You are my best friend, Xiggy…"

"NO IF YOU WANT TO GO TO PLACE LIKE DISNEY CASTLE, don't bring me!"

"Why? You like those mice?"

"No, I'm not!" the man grumbling. "You can choose me if you want to go to another place—especially Land of Dragon or Twilight Town—but NOT Disney Castle! Pass!"

"Hey… why…"

Xigbar leaving the now-amazed-blonde.

"… I have to tell it to Axel." He says.

"So WHAT?" Axel says. He is sitting in front of Demyx at the hall. The blonde was dragged him to the hall, and he said about a non-important stuff.

"You still don't understand, Axel? Xiggy doesn't like Disney Castle. That's his weakness point!"

"THAT'S NOT HIS WEAKNESS POINT, THAT'S HIS HATRED!"

"Man, you're so mean, Axel!"

"I'm not mean, that's the fact!" Axel puts his one finger in front of Demyx's lips, detains him to talk.

"Whatever you say, I do NOT believe you." The red-haired man says again. "Each people has weakness point, and you don't have right to expose theirs. UNDERSTAND?"

"Uh… why…"

"Dem, I'll angry if you break my weakness point apart. UNDERSTAND!?"

"… uh… okay,"

"Good." Axel placing his hand on Demyx's one shoulder. "And remember, I'm not your father that always have to lecture you all the time. So remember this completely!"

"Yeaaah…" Demyx starts to stand and leaving Axel.

"Hey, Dem, where are you going?" Axel asks.

Demyx turns his head and—SMIRK. "Go to Disney Castle.♥ Hee-hee. Bye!"

The red-haired man just doesn't know what inside Demyx's mind.

Five hours later.

Xigbar just walked at the hall when he heard his cell phone ringing. (**A/N: I don't know either they have one or not. **) Xigbar takes it out his cloak and starting response.

"Hello?"

"Xiggy…" trembling voice can be heard from across. Xigbar knows that voice, that's Demyx's. "Help me…"

"What? What happens? Demyx!?"

"Waa… help me, Xiggy…" seems like the voice is going to cry. Xigbar can't do anything except feel panic in his mind.

"I… I'll go there soon, Demyx! Where are you now!?"

"Disney Castle… quickly, I'm afraid…"

"Okay, I will! Wait for me, I'll go there!"

Xigbar pushes the 'close' button on his phone, keep it inside his cloak and hurry to Disney Castle. The town doesn't locate too far from The World That Never Was, and Xigbar arrive there just for five minutes.

Xigbar starts to search after Demyx, and he finds him sitting down on the high grass at the Castle's square. He looks TOTALLY alright.

"… Demyx?" the man calls. Demyx staring at him and looks really happy.

"Xiggy!!" He screams happily. "You came!! You came!!"

"What…? What's going on, Demyx…!? Why did you call me…"

"Oh. I was just wanted to call you, have I done any mistake?"

"Not.that.mistake.! What about your terrible voice before, and what about 'I'm afraid' words!?"

"Ohh, I just wanted to trick you, Xiggy! Hahaha!"

"You tricked me!?" the man starts to get berserk. "So there wasn't anything happen HERE!?"

"Yeah… … ow… don't be angry, X… Xiggy… I just want to make sure that Disney Castle is your weakness point—"

"I HATE Disney Castle!!" the man starting to get his gun out, pointing it at Demyx's direction. "THIS TOWN IS SO NARROW THAT I CAN'T SHOOT ANYTHING HERE!"

"O… okay… stay calm, Xiggy…!" Demyx jump out from the grass and comes near Xigbar. "So you can't… shoot me, right…?"

"… I thought so before."

"Um… 'before'…?"

Xigbar smirks. Dark atmosphere has come around him. "I CAN shoot you!"

"… what happened again, Nine?" the number six asks as he put some bandage at Demyx's nose. "I'm sure Axel was told you not to doing anything dangerous, am I right?"

"…" the blonde pouts, he looking down sadly. "I just wanted to know Xiggy better than before… he's my best friend."

"But you DID something that he'll hate you."

"Ah, right! I thought Xiggy's weakness point is Disney Castle before… maybe because he doesn't like mice or ducks…"

The purple-haired guy pulls his breath. "Sniper can't shoot in narrow place."

"…? But Xiggy isn't sniper."

"You still didn't get what I mean?"

"…"

"Silly you,"

"… um… narrow place…? Wait, let me see… Xiggy said that he'd follow me if I was going to Land of Dragon or Twilight Town… but he didn't want if I go to Disney Castle… hmm…

Zexion still silent, he watching the blonde. Sometimes, he thinks, Demyx looks cute, but his stupidity is oh so extra-ordinary.

"Oh!!" the blonde screaming suddenly. "I get it!! Claustrophobia, isn't it!?"

"Yes, sort of." Zexion smiling a little. "An instant-phobia for being a sniper."

"…"

"… what? Why do you stare at me THIS close?"

"…"

"… this getting scary…"

"…"

"WHAT? Something on my face?"

"… um… well, Zexy…" Demyx has his grin. "Xiggy isn't sniper."

"… whatever."

**Yay, it's finish. A little crack-humor? Yeah. Because I made it just in two hours—maybe half hour if I discard the times for take a shower, eat, drink, go pee, and many things . It took much time for me to thinking what's Xigbar's weak point.**

**Oh, and my brother is claustrophobia too, so I know how a claustrophobia-man react when he taken to a narrow place.**

**Eh, once again, sorry for the bad grammar. And review please… I won't continue again until you review. And I don't want to receive flame. Because I'm easy to shock. **

**Next chapter, Xaldin's weak point!**


	3. Xaldin's Weak Point!

**Organization XIII's Member's Weak Point!**

**Disclaimer: Square.**

**Warning: Bad Grammar, OOC, yaoi in later chapter, centric on Demyx or Zexion.**

**Chapter 3: Xaldin's Weakness Point!**

"Where's Xaldin?"

Zexion turns his head to the voice, and getting Demyx's feature. He looks worried, and his head tilting.

"Why?" Zexion asks, his eyes still focused on the laptop before him.

"His room was locked,"

"Of course," the purple-haired superior answers. "I'll lock my room if I'm not in my room too."

"So where's Xaldin?" the Melodious Nocturne asking again, now he tilts his head more than it used to be. "I thought I'll get his weakness point if I come to his room—"

"NOT AGAIN, Demyx!" the Cloaked Schemer interrupts, still with his calm tone. But anyone who hear it will understand that he's angry. Anyone, except Demyx. And right now, no one there except he and Demyx.

"Why?" the dirty blonde-haired Nobody asks, his eyes wider, head tilts MORE THAN before, even Zexion thinking that this blonde want to do a slow-motion upside-down.

"Demyx, let me explain you," he said. "Your wound because of yesterday-Xigbar's-incident didn't heal yet and do you really want to get injured _again_?"

"But Xaldin won't—"

"He _will_ injure you. He's wild. Even he ever injured me, and it was so hurt."

Demyx taking his breath deeply, his head turns to it used to be. Rubbing his nose which still covered by bandage, and he sits down next to Zexion.

"If you didn't want to help me, let me solve it by myself," he talking to himself, doesn't really care Zexion's reaction. And yes, Zexion _really_ doesn't care with that.

Demyx watches his new-friend's face for a second, and he notices that Zexion won't help him—and won't stop him to solve it alone—so he stands again and walking to the third room.

And he mumbling, "If I get caught by him, I'll say that Zexy is the schemer for me to do it. Xaldin knows we're best friend, anyway—"

"STOP DEMYX I'LL HELP YOU!!"

Demyx let his grins out when the smaller man leave his laptop and walking to Demyx's direction. Get Zexion's interest _apparently_ is way too easy…

"So what do you want to do now, IX?"

Zexion asks as he and Demyx walking around the Castle. It's about one hour since they started to search Xaldin, and he still unknown.

"Xaldin isn't a people who will get out from Castle if he's not on mission," the Melodious Nocturne replied. "So we'll search him inside the Castle."

"You know? This castle is huge."

"I know, so I bring you along with me."

"What…? So you're just making use of me?"

"Um… no!" the blonde _finally_ notices that he was use the wrong words, and thinking hard to cover his mistake. "Well… it's… um…"

Zexion sighing, walking to leave Demyx alone. "I'm going now, Demyx."

"NOO!!! Don't leave me!!!" Demyx cried, his hand seizes the smaller boy's cloak before Zexion smacks him down. "Aaaaaah it's hurt," he pouting.

The shorter superior keep walking even his new-friend pulling his cloak, and he bumps into someone's body which—well, of course—bigger than him.

"Ouch!" Zexion groans, his small body fell down to floor on sit position. "Where were you look at—sorry, Xaldin." His voice turns from angry to hesitation when he noticed he was bumped into Xaldin's.

"WHERE WERE YOU LOOK AT!!?" the bigger man snaps out, his hand grabbed Zexion's cloak's collar and it makes the smaller lifted up.

"Waa, release me!! I'm sorry!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'I'M SORRY', ZEXION!? YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT YOU STILL MAKE ME MAD!!! YOU INCURABLE LIAR!!!"

"Let me go!!!"

Xaldin still 'torturing' Zexion while Demyx staring at them with confused expression and he get his consciousness after the black-haired man throwing the smaller man down.

"Wait… Xaldin…" Demyx said.

"WHAT!!?"

"Well… umm… Zexy didn't make a mistake…"

"HE DID!!"

"No… umm…" Xaldin keeps give him evil eyes; almost bring the blonde to cry. "Well… Zexy was… he just wanted you to become his friend!!"

"…"

"…"

_Going silent._

"HOW DARE YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!!!" the (now) scary number II screams, pulling Zexion up again and starts to strike him—not since his room's key has fell.

"Demyx!" Zexion screamed, points at the key which still laying on the ground. "TAKE THAT!!"

"'Take That'?" Demyx says, "It's one of your favorite group band?"

"Stupid!!! THAT!!" the stress smaller superior points at the key again, give a pressure to his word.

"Ah!" the blonde finally understand; he takes the key over and start to run away… to Xaldin's room. Now he already has the key, anyway. "Thanks, Zexy!! … and sorry!"

"What!!?" Zexion snaps, his body still lifted on air. "You're going to leave me here alone—with Xaldin!?"

"Yessss…." Demyx's voice sounds farther and farther from Zexion. "I'm so sorry…."

"NO!! Wait!! Don't leave me here alone—I mean, with Xaldin!!"

"Ooh Zexy I really like your frightened vooiiiceeee—" and with that, Demyx's voice is gone. He totally runs away.

Zexion wiggling at his collar still in Xaldin's hand, trying to run but…

Xaldin's evil words has hold his feeling back. Poor Zexion…

Demyx running away until he find the exit door eventually, and enter Xaldin's room secretly with the key he grabs, and the room opens.

_What have I done_, Demyx thinks. There's possibility that Xaldin's weakness point isn't inside Xaldin's room, but Demyx even 'sacrifice' one of his new-friend to get Xaldin's room key. Well, he feels guilty but… okay, Zexion got the damage. If Zexion isn't friend of Demyx, maybe that purple-haired superior would kill him.

Demyx opens the room, he quietly peeps the situation inside, and…

"OMG!!!" He yells.

Demyx rubs his eyes, still doesn't believe what he have look. But the situation inside the room is still the same, which is…

Light green-colored wall with some posters of HIMSELF hanging on, and very huge white closet, (it waste a third from the room) very messy bed, and you have to know what's in the corner of the room.

FLOWERS.

May I repeat it again? Yes, _flower_!

Demyx feels so shock, check the room's number again and it's still number II, not XI, then he enters the room hesitantly.

"Wow, flowers everywhere… I thought he's wild," Demyx says.

"Man! Demyx, what are you doing here? Where's Xaldin!?"

Demyx squeaks—he thought he's found out and he doesn't want get a bad fate like Zexion—surprise enough to see that was JUST Marluxia. The number XI standing outside the room, stares at Demyx.

"What are you doing here, Demyx? Where's Xaldin?" He repeating again because he knows Demyx didn't hear him, _for real_.

"Eh… I'm just… um… Xaldin's weakness—"

"What!? You want to find out his weakness!? So the trouble maker IS you!!" Marluxia screaming suddenly, make Demyx jumps out.

"What's the 'trouble-maker'!?" he asks.

"There's issue about something in this castle… that SOMEONE sneak into other's room and expose their weakness." Marluxia explains, his eyes still staring at Demyx's. "Xaldin thought his weakness was those flowers, and Xaldin demanded for me to protect his flowers when this SOMEONE trying to expose his."

"… well…?"

"You know, Demyx…" the pink-haired man walks to Demyx, "Xaldin is my _best_ friend because he got some interest on flower. YOU KNOW YOU'LL TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY…"

"What…? … no!!" Demyx screams as Marluxia walking closer and summons his weapon **(A/N: Oh… I forget the weapon's name. Would you please tell me…?)**, and he closing his eyes, not strong enough to think what will happen to him by Marluxia's weapon. And what going to happen to him isn't 'teenager' enough to be telling here…

"… I thought I wouldn't get this 'busyness' since I became Nobody..."

Vexen said as he walks toward Demyx's lay body, give him a little bandage on his temple and return to Zexion's lay body (again).

"I thought I wouldn't get this hurt feeling since I became Nobody," Zexion says, takes out a loud-enough squeak when Vexen rubs his bleeding cheek. "Vexen please don't rub your fingers on my cheek, or I'll call you as a pedophilia."

"So you admit you're a kid—"

"Don't rub your fingers on my cheek, or I'll call you as a gay."

Vexen takes his breath, walking again to Demyx who still laughing softly because of Zexion's words. He dresses Demyx's wound, and muttering: "You won't be able to play your sitar for a week…"

"WHAT!?" is Demyx's reply. He jumps out from the bed, whimpers; until Vexen pushes him down to lay again.

"It's your fault because you messed with Marluxia," he answers.

"But—how come… my sitar…"

"Well you have to wait until your arm cured… AND remember to not do that again, or you won't be able to play your sitar again forever!"

Demyx squeaks, silent for a moment, and falling his head to the pillow.

"Zexion getting more damage than you," Vexen says as he pointing at Zexion. The no. VI's forehead, right leg and right hand are covered with bandages, not include his small plasters on his cheek, chin, and shoulder. **(A/N: Yes, he's naked to the waist)**

Demyx groans boringly, hands behind his head and started to fall asleep.

Vexen turns to Zexion, give him a soft gaze you never seen, "Two weeks."

"What?" the purple-haired asks.

"Your wounds."

"Oh…"

"And I'm the number IV…"

"What?"

"No, I was just talking to myself. Well, I have to go now. Take care of yourself."

So Vexen walking out from the room, leaving they both. And right when Vexen's footstep can't heard, Demyx gets up and grinning to Zexion beside him.

"What again?" Zexion asks, and Demyx is giving him a queer reply.

"Xaldin is the third, and Vexen is number IV." He said. "Vexen will be my next victim!"

**Chapter three finished! It's Xaldin's time! And I make him berserk in this fic because he's too calm… I thought. And why does he say: "you always make me mad" to Zexy? Yeah… because I think Dilan hated Ienzo. I don't know why, but I get much fic tell that Xaldin and Zexion don't have a good relationship.**

**And why must **_**flower**_**? Because… because he stole Beast's rose in Beast Castle! He stole it twice, am I right? And I just thinking that it's weird to see a man stole flower. (I never steal flower, for real) And I make Marluxia join to torture Demyx, because I like him soo much. **

**Next chapter: Vexen's weakness point! Yaoi here… yaoi here…**

**REVIEW please!! Or I won't continue this fic… and I planning to make the next chapter with dialogue format, what do you think of it? Must I change it to dialogue format or still in present format? Please review me…**


	4. Vexen's Weakness Point!

**Organization XIII's Member's Weakness Point!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything. Really…**

**Warning: Bad grammar, a little hints of yaoi (boy x boy), OOC.**

**Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. o By the way, for you who reads this fanfic's chapter 3, I tell you that will be yaoi here, right? For you who doesn't like yaoi (boy x boy), don't worry, it's just a **_**veerrry**_** slight yaoi. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Vexen's Weakness Point!**

In the room number IV…

Vexen is sitting on his little chair, sighing deeply as he opens the book on his hands. It's been a week since the Xaldin's (and Marluxia's, probably) incident, and nothing happen on Vexen. Remember? Demyx has solved three Nobody's weakness point; they are Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Xemnas is the Organization's number I, Xigbar is the number II, and Xaldin is the number III. If Vexen's calculation didn't wrong, the next victim is the number IV.

And Vexen _is _the number IV!

Because of that reason, Vexen has been busy for a _loooong_ time to calculating Demyx's next move. He knows that Demyx is so happy because of his own achievement to expose his superiors' weakness point, so it going to be out-of-his-characteristic if Demyx giving up now. Vexen noticed that Demyx is planning something to solve Vexen's weakness point somehow.

And there's possibility that Zexion will help him. Vexen's calculation has showing the 99.99 possibility that Zexion won't help Demyx, because Zexion got more damage on Xaldin's incident and it makes him can't move freely and rather hate Demyx. Zexion always hate someone who torments him or someone who makes him tormented.

But there's another 99.99 possibility that Zexion _will_ help Demyx with his unknown scheme, even though he hates Demyx. Why? _Because Zexion always likes to annoying Vexen_.

Everyone knows that Zexion is a good schemer and Vexen is a 'mad' scientist. **(A/N: Haha… that's my own nickname for him, don't worry, I quite like him…)** Zexion always annoying Vexen yet Vexen can't make a good revenge against the schemer. The conclusion is, their relationship looks like children's.

Finally Vexen exits from his room and walking to Marluxia's. He knocks the door, and Marluxia is showing up from inside.

"Yes?" the pink-haired Nobody asks.

"I want you to help me dodge Demyx's 'attack' like what you did to him on Xaldin's incident," he says.

"Please, number IV, my Scythe needs rest!" is just his answer as he closing the door.

Vexen sighs. The Graceful Assassin sometimes doesn't act as graceful as usual; even he can become another berserker. If Vexen forces him, he'll be the one who become Marluxia's victim.

So what will he does now??

"Vexen…" a soft voice coming to Vexen as a black portal appears. Vexen turns his head and quite surprised because Zexion is standing behind him.

Vexen walking back hesitantly, his face covers with horror'ness'. The purple-haired Nobody silent for a moment, and finally begin his conversation. "Why do you look at me with that kind of expression?" he asks.

"You want to spread my weakness point, don't you…!?" Vexen holds back, his back collides with Marluxia's room's door, but apparently the number XI doesn't care much.

Zexion looks at him with amazement on his face, and pointing his forehead and right hand, which are still covered by bandage. "I won't do something dangerous for myself, especially when I still injured because of that _little_ incident."

Vexen watches him closely. Yes, Zexion won't do something that dangerous for himself. But why does he come to Vexen now?

"Are you afraid of Demyx because he'll spread your weakness point?" Zexion says, then combing his hair with his finger. "If so, then my guess is right. Do you want me to help you?"

Vexen blinks, he raising his one eyebrow. "You want to help me?"

"Yes. I've calculated it before, and there's 99.99 possibility that you afraid of Demyx."

Vexen thinks; why Zexion calculated _it_? It's not his problem, anyway… and how come the 99.99 possibility appear?? Does Zexion use the same type of computer as Vexen?? Huh, nevermind…

"Zexion, you can't trick me!" Vexen snaps, "I know you're planning something to spread my weakness point by your little lie that you'll help me!"

"Ooh, thinking of it!" Zexion glares at Vexen bravely, "I get nothing if I spread your weakness point! Why do I have to know your weakness point whereas in the end I get _nothing_? I already know your weakness point, by the way!"

"What!? You know MY weakness point!?" Vexen yells silently, and Zexion nodding. "How do you know it!?"

"I've knew you before we became Nobody, Vexen."

"Oow… right…" Vexen sighs, "You really want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I said, because I get nothing if I spread your—"

"Another reason?"

Zexion thinks for a moment, and he opening his mouth eventually. "If I help you and Demyx will hate me, he won't be able to torment me. But if I help Demyx and you'll hate me, you can torment me. Don't worry; I understand this 'senior-junior' program."

Vexen places his two fingers on his chin, watching the Cloaked Schemer once again. The smaller boy is still seriously injured; which are can seen from his forehead (it's covered by bandage), right hand (it's covered by bandage too, making him can't write freely), and although he wearing a long black-cloak, actually his right leg is also covered by bandage.

And Zexion's cheek and chin are covered by small plasters. Vexen remember Zexion still has _one more_ plaster on his shoulder, and that six wounds won't be cured until a week later. It means that the schemer doesn't lie, does he?

"Okay," Vexen says, "Please help me."

Zexion smirks as he hears Vexen's words.

"What are you doing, Demyx?"

Axel asks as he looks Demyx crying silently in front of his room. Demyx turns his head to Axel and pouncing on him. "Axel!! Help me!!"

"What!?" Axel answers, his free hand trying to get rid of Demyx.

"I lost Zexy!!"

Axel blinks, and he sighing. "Zexy again? What's relationship between you and him, by the way?"

"He's my best friend…" Demyx answers, washing out his tears with his fingers. "I want him to help me spread Vexen's weakness point—"

"DON'T DO THAT!!" Axel snaps, making Demyx tensed. "I still remember that he said, you won't be able to play your sitar forever if you do that again!! Don't you love your sitar!??"

"I—I love it, of course! So I need Zexion to help me make a tricky plan so Vexen won't notice that I'm the one who spread his weakness point!" Demyx pouts.

"Maybe he running away from you, Demyx," Axel says.

"Really!? Uwaa, he's so cruel!!"

Axel allows Demyx to crying as long as he can—but apparently not as long as Axel expected before. Demyx cries for just 1 minute, and his eyes going wider. "Wait… Axel, you _can_ plan something too, right!?"

"Huh!? What do you mean!?"

"I know you often annoy Vexen and Roxas!" Demyx smiles widely, put his hands around Axel's arm. "You can become my second partner!"

"I don't want to be your partner if it'll make me wanna die!" Axel points at Demyx's temple which is covered by a plaster, as he standing and walks to Meeting Room.

Demyx still placed his hands around Axel's, "Axel… please…"

"No!"

"Axel…"

"No!"

"Ax—" suddenly the read-head's hands cover Demyx's mouth roughly, forcing him to silent.

"Quiet!" he whispers suddenly as he pointing to room number IV. "Silent…! I hear something… inside that room…"

"Huh…?"

Demyx do what Axel's said before; he starts to not take his voice out as they walking closer to the door.

It seems that Axel was right. There are many violent voices inside the room, which is Vexen's; yet the voices aren't Vexen himself.

"Nnh," the soft voice moans inside, loud enough to be heard by Axel and Demyx, "No… please stop…"

"I know you like it…" another voice says. And Axel is _so_ certain that the voice is Vexen's. And the other is…?

"B… but…" the soft voice groans, "Ah—stop…! Don't touch it…"

"I'll be gentle…" Vexen's voice says, and another scream coming inside.

"Aaaah… r, release me…!"

"What? If you feel pain, tell me…"

"No… I don't want this to happen…!"

Outside the room, Demyx and Axel are amazedly surprised. They believe that the voice is Vexen's, and another voice is… well, Zexion's.

"Zex—" Demyx says suddenly, and Axel shuts his mouth immediately. "Um… sorry,"

"Quiet!" Axel says, dragging the other guy far from room number IV. When they're in front of room number IX, Axel finally stops walking and releases his hands from Demyx's mouth. "Did you hear that? Vexen's voice and Zexion's…?"

Demyx nods, his face still seems surprised because of that violent. "Yes… why did Vexen and Zexion…?"

"It's _adult_ problem, Demyx," Axel answers, resting his hands on Demyx's shoulders, "You won't understand. Oh, or do you…?"

"What…" Demyx thinks for a moment, rubbing his temple. "Do you mean… _sex_…?"

"Yes, kind of," Axel says.

"What!? How come!? Zexy!?"

"Yes, you don't know that they get along together, do you?" the red-headed guy says, making Demyx so surprised. Well… that _Zexy_! That calm and cool _Zexy_! Together with _Vexen_? SEX?

"I don't know that Zexy is like that…"

"Of course you don't know!" Axel snaps, and he smirking all of the sudden. "How if I help you…?"

"Huh? Help what?"

"You want me to help you spread Vexen's weakness point, don't you?"

"Huh? Yes…"

Axel smirks again, this time is wider; and he dragging Demyx to the hall. "I like Zexy enough because he's _too_ calm and looks like he has special relationship with Vexen. And you want to spread Vexen's weakness point, don't you?"

Demyx still doesn't get Axel's meaning until Axel says: "I'm planning something right now."

"Wait!! Are you crazy!?"

Vexen screams. Zexion asked him to buy something so Vexen will free from Demyx's action, but that _something_ makes Vexen surprised.

Zexion looks at the Chilly Academic. In front of him is Vexen, he's more like—well, more like a clown than Nobody. The long-sandy haired man is wearing sunglasses, high-cone hat placed on his head, and a red suit that looks like Santa Claus'.

"It suits you well, Vexen," he says.

"What do you mean!?" Vexen snaps, "Children knew my figure as Santa on my way here!! It's because you asked me to buy suits at Christmas Town!!"

Zexion smirks, locating his book on his lap. "There's no way to hid you from Demyx except you disguise as someone."

"So you mean, I have to be SANTA CLAUS for a moment!?"

"Yeah… wait… if you want to be him forever, just do."

Vexen takes his suit off onto the floor, wearing his cloak back and placing his hand on Zexion's forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Nope,"

"Is your IQ drop off?"

"Not yet,"

"Then why do you turn to this crazy…?"

Zexion glares, "I'm not crazy! I'm a schemer, so I know Demyx won't notice you if you disguise as Santa Claus! Trust me!"

"Ng… but it's a little weird…" Vexen says. He thinks that Zexion can make trickier plan than this one usually.

"Do what I told you or I'll tell your weakness point to Demyx!"

Vexen sighs. If Zexion insists, he can't do anything again.

A week has passed but nothing has changed. Axel still doing his plan (but nothing happen, consider that he can't find Vexen and Zexion), Demyx still playing his sitar as usual (he will attack Vexen if he finds him, but unfortunately not yet), and Vexen…? No one knows.

"I can't believe it!" Axel says as he walking through Yuletide Hill with Demyx, "I can't find Vexen and Zexion anywhere! Where the hell do they go!?"

Beside him, Demyx pouts, "How if anything happen with Zexy…?"

"Why did Xemnas summon us to do a mission in Christmas Town, at the time like this!?"

"Yes—wait," Demyx stops his footstep, running to Moogle's direction and suddenly calls his red-haired companion. "Axel! Wait! A Santa Claus lay stretching out here!!"

Axel notices that Demyx has gone from his right-side, commenting on the blonde's childish personality and finally walks to him. He watches the laying down (looks like) Santa Claus' body (he's fainting), before taking the Santa Claus' cone-hat off.

And the Santa Claus' hair and face make them surprised; because he has sandy-colored hair, pale white-skin, and face's structure that so much like Vexen.

"Vexen!?" Demyx screams in surprised, following by Axel's burst of laughing because of the Chilly Academic's suit. It's hard to believe but it suits him well… or at least makes him 'brighter' than usually.

Vexen opens his eyes eventually, then he yawning a little as he watches the scene around him. And he earns a surprised gasp when he notices the two men beside him.

"Hello, Santa Vexen," Axel smirks naughtily, "How 'bout your beautiful sleep, hm?"

"Why are you both here!?" The Chilly Academic flinches over, trying to bury his ashamed face.

"I thought you were a faint-Santa Claus before," Demyx answers calmly, even though he wants to laugh inside of his mind. "And then I found you… like _this_."

"No!! I don't want anyone see me like this!!"

Axel's smirk going wider. "But we see you," then he takes his beloved camera out from his cloak, "And I can snap you with _this_!"

"No!! Why can you be cruel with your own superior!?"

Vexen finally becomes panic, his face is going darker than before (and Demyx supposed that was Vexen's make-up and it fades now because of his sweat). Vexen trying to confiscate Axel's camera but he can't, making the Furry of Dancing Flames laughing louder as his superior falls down. Instead of laughing Vexen, Demyx is trying to get back on their track.

"Wait, Vexen!" he says, "Vexen, why are you here? Where is Zexion?"

"And what's the true relationship between you and Zexion?" Axel adds.

Vexen looks perplexed at first, but at least he can understand the meaning. "Zexion asked me to go here…"

"What for?" Axel asks.

"To hide from… … from… FROM YOU BOTH OH MY GOD I JUST NOTICE IT!!!"

Axel takes his loudest laughing-voice out from his mouth as the sandy-haired man looking panic (again). Vexen yells an "Oh-God-my-weakness-point-will-be-spread-AAAH" continually. Please not to be too focus on the 'aaah' statement, by the way.

"Stop, I'll ask you something again!" Demyx uses his sitar so his two companions shutting their mouth up immediately. "Vexen, I heard you and Zexion were doing 'something' inside your room a week ago, mind telling me what happened…?"

"It doesn't mean that we did 'adult problem'!!" Vexen snaps, "It was one of his plans! You two have been tricked by him."

Axel interrupts the conversation. "So you two didn't do 'xxx'?"

"Of course, I'm not gay," suddenly Vexen takes a piece of paper out from his suit, and showing it to them. "Those noises were just voices of me and him. I did what he asked, which was make noises like those written in this paper."

Axel reads the paper, and words appeared there. The 'I know you like it' words, 'I'll be gentle', and 'if you feel pain, tell me' are written there. "This is the dialogues Zexion has made for you…?" Axel comments.

And Vexen answers it calmly, "Believe it or not, but _yes_."

"Zexion asked you to go here with that funny suit?" Axel asks again, pointing at Vexen's Santa-suit. "To hide you from Demyx and me who will spread your weakness point? Does Zexion help you because knowing your weakness point?"

Vexen nods, and Axel smirking as he turns his head to Demyx. "Hey Dem, seems like he _doesn't even notice_ his own weakness point!"

"Huh?" Demyx's answer is barely just confusedness.

"What do you mean? Of course I know my weakness point!"

"So what's your weakness point, hm?" Axel asks again, this time is calmer.

"Of course… chemicals…" Vexen answers.

"What a really-mad scientist!!" Axel snaps out, "If your weakness point is a chemical, you won't be able to become scientist, fool!"

"How dare you call me 'fool'!!" Vexen responses Axel's snap with another snap, "So what's my weakness point!?"

Suddenly Demyx rests his right-hand on Vexen's shoulder. When Vexen turns his head to Demyx's direction, the blonde smiling widely. "It's ZEXY, isn't it?"

"… What?"

"Your weakness point is _Zexy_." Demyx says again as Axel giving him his agreement. "Zexy is making fool of you because he knows your weakness point is him, but you don't even notice your weakness point. So Zexy is making fool of you to be his toy. It seems like he's lying about that 'help' because he just wants to see you with a Santa Claus' suit!"

After Demyx finished his last word, Axel bursts out laughing once again. Demyx also doing that since it's too funny to be left out: _Vexen has been tricked by his inferior even he wearing the Santa's suit._

Vexen is the one who doesn't laughing even though Lock, Shock and Barrel around there laughing too. The Chilly Academic takes his breath deeply and grumbling something. "_What a schemer_…"

**It's over! Yay! I realize the prologue and epilogue are too long than usually, forgive me, okay?**

**Uh… why is Vexen's weakness point had to be Zexion? Because… he's a MAD SCIENTIST!! (I type it again…) In the KH CoM Zexion is always bullying him, right? Even though he does it by the soft way…**

**Where is Zexion? His nowhere is unknown until this chapter 4 ends. He will hide until chapter 6! On the next chapter, he will **_**help**_** Lexaeus. And in chapter 6, he will get caught then in chapter 7 he'll help Demyx again!**

**By the way, thanks for my entire reviewers. I love you all!! I don't know what I will do if I lose you all. Please keep support me. hicks!**

**Next chapter: Lexaeus' Weakness Point!**

**Review please!! **


	5. Lexaeus' Weak Point!

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney**

**Warning: Bad Grammar! Almost OOC!**

**Ok, ok, I know you (reader) are angry coz this chapter is need more than 3 weeks to launch. Well, because there's a family-trouble in my house, okay? (For you who read my other fanfic "Secret Ansem Sp Report", maybe know it) Sorry for keep you wait so long.**

"Lexaeus, be careful; the 'evils' are going to spread your weakness point!!"

The Silent Hero looks confusedly at his best friend. Vexen responses Lexaeus' gaze with another brave gaze, making Lexaeus tilts his head. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"You know, that Demyx and Axel," the Chilly Academic answers, "They've spread my weakness point to everyone in this castle. The next VICTIM is _you_!"

"And then, why I have to be careful?" Lexaeus answers it with another question, "I don't think my weakness point will amuse them."

"It is if you really _notice_ your weakness point." Vexen says as he making a cool pose, "And it isn't if you don't notice your true weakness point but they do. That case happened on me; so as your best friend, I demand you to be careful."

Lexaeus doesn't answer. Well, yeah, Vexen's weakness point really is ashamed him. Since Demyx and Axel spread it, other members always insult him continuously. If Vexen walks across them, they will scream something to the Chilly Academic: _"Watch out! Zexion is behind you."_ And then, when Vexen has got mad, they will laugh as loud as possible and say: _"Don't worry, just kidding."_

"I don't have a very-high-self esteem like you, Vexen," finally Lexaeus says, "But I respect your order. And, have you ever seen Zexion today…?"

"Wait!! And why do you search Zexion!?" Vexen asks, resting his one hand onto his friend's shoulder.

Lexaeus raises his eyebrows, "Why? Because Zexion has gone since your incident happened. I'm afraid he's been caught by Demyx or Axel, or—perhaps—Xemnas."

"Why must Xemnas?"

"I'm certain Xaldin's told our Superior about that incident… Zexion 'helped' Demyx in Xaldin's incident."

Lexaeus shuts his mouth about a moment. His face looks puzzled. "But Zexion is my best friend."

"So am I, aren't I?"

"…" Lexaeus bowing his head, his eyebrows raised; seems like he can't choose one of them to be his 'best' friend. "Vexen… I'm going to take a walk outside."

"What? Oh, alright. But, be careful if you see Demyx or Axel—or ZEXION!"

_Sigh_.

"Listen, Dem; I think Lexaeus' weakness point is easier to be search because he's calm. Let me see…, maybe his weakness point is Zexion—no, wait; it's no way because Zexion is Vexen's weakness point… hmm… so what is Lexaeus'? Could it be his tomahawk? Or maybe…"

The Melodious Nocturne looks at his red-head-friend. Believe it or not; Axel's expression is SO serious and he placing his fingers on his chin like he's thinking of something: which is _Lexaeus' weakness point_! Demyx has never seen this obvious Axel before, actually.

"Axel, I never knew that you can become _this_ obvious about something-except-Roxas," Demyx says, his face still seems confused. "What happen to you? Are you overdosed…?"

"Hey, I'm not that 'Roxas-maniac'. I have to know Lexaeus' weakness point because he is Zexion's best friend; and I want to spread that Cloaked Schemer's weakness point so his life will full of embarrassment!"

Demyx blinks, "Wow, Axel, you've planned it THAT far?? Um… two thumbs up."

Axel laughs a little, "Of course. Let's go, we have to spread Lexaeus' weakness point sooner."

"Oh, right…"

The number VIII and XI walk together to Lexaeus' room. They just make a one step forward before a familiar figure coming in front of them. If you think that's Zexion, then you're right.

"Zexion!" Demyx says, a happy smile coming to his lips.

"Hello, Zexy," Axel smirks, his voice sounds mocking the other boy. "What are you doing here? Help Lexaeus to hide his weakness point, hmm?"

Zexion—still with his non-expression face—shakes his head. "No. I'm here to give this thing to you…" he takes something out from his cloak, and giving a mysterious bottle to Demyx. "Lexaeus asked me to give this bottle. Take this."

Axel slaps Demyx's hand which trying to receive the bottle instantly; and he looking sharply at Zexion's eyes. A smirk still spread on his lips. "And why should we believe you?"

"Axel, don't be too mad because of Zexy—" Demyx's words stop because the red-haired glaring at him. "—sorry…"

Zexion looks at Axel who trying to mock him; and response him with another smirk. "Why, Axel? Don't you believe me? Do you remember that I'm your two-rank-higher superior?"

"Of course I do," Axel answers, "So why must I absolutely believe you? In fact, my weapon can kill you at this moment."

Zexion glares while Axel summoning his chakram.

Behind them, Demyx is totally panic but he knows he doesn't allow disturbing their 'glare'. Even though he does, he will just die because of Axel's chakram… **(A/N: Poor Demyx… )**

"You're so annoying," Zexion finally says, "No wonder Roxas hates you."

Behind them, Demyx is totally-totally panic because of Zexion's words. Why Roxas has to be involved in this 'mean' conversation, anyway?

It seems that Axel is thinking the same way. He gets mad instantly and swinging his chakram to Zexion's hand, dropping the bottle without any purpose. "Shut up, you FUCKIN' LITTLE SHORTY!!"

Behind them, Demyx (finally) screams: "NOO, AXEL!! YOU'RE TOO MUCH!! Zexion isn't that short!!"

Beyond all the expectations, Zexion isn't angry anymore. He just takes his breath and turning his body, and screams. "Xemnas! The castle is dirty because Axel spilled water."

Axel surprised, so does Demyx. Their fear reach a limit when Xemnas coming with angry eyes. The Superior looks at Zexion, Demyx and Axel—and he stopping his eyes at Axel's point. Then he looking down to see that much water spilled on the floor between Zexion and Axel.

"AXEL!! YOU THINK HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT TO BUILD THIS CASTLE!!?" Xemnas snaps at them with very-very-scary voice. Axel and Demyx tensed, tears almost seen from his eyes.

"Um…" Amongst that scary event, it seems that Axel still can answer it, "Maybe… 500.000 Munny?"

"500.00 Munny, YOU SAID!??" Xemnas says, still in his scary eyes. "I SPENT MORE THAN THAT AND YOU MAKE IT DIRTY!!"

The three Nobody (minus Xemnas) shut their mouth up until Xemnas finding his breath and become calm like ever. Xemnas still looks sharply at Axel, and then suddenly he speaks with calm tone. "And the punishment for you _three_ are—"

Before Xemnas can complete the sentence, Zexion opening a dark portal by himself and gone after say "Bye.".

Surely Axel won't let him go after all that fight. "Wait, Zexion!!" he said before jumping to the dark portal and gone like Zexion was.

And the one-and-only left-over people is Demyx. And Xemnas either.

Demyx trembling, his legs becoming weak right when Xemnas looking at him. "Demyx, looks like I have to use Marluxia to punish you—"

"Waaa, noo!! I didn't do anything!!"

After finish his words, Demyx is trying to run away. Unfortunately, Xemnas notices it and pulling Demyx's hood so the boy can't run. After a hard effort, finally Demyx is free from Xemnas. He steps forward to running as hard as he can, but—

"Uwaaa!!!???" Oh, well. The spilled water makes his legs slip and falling off.

Behind him, a—once again—scary voice coming closer. "YOU CAN'T RUN, MELODIOUS NOCTURNE…"

And then Demyx is crying.

Axel opens his eyes with confused. His head is hurt, one thing he still remember is, his head was hit by someone when he followed Zexion to the dark portal and arrive at a place—by the way, _where is this?,_ Axel says to himself.

He looks around the room, and finding a lot of puzzles ALL OVER the room. The puzzles are too many, you know? Even there's a childish puzzle (a puzzle which has Winnie the Pooh and his friends taken) and 'adult' puzzle. (Err… actually I want to tell you all what kind of puzzle is that, but… uh, nevermind.) All of the puzzles are displayed on the wall, making this room seems 'colorful'.

"Um… you're awake?"

Axel turns his head to the voice, and seeing Lexaeus there. Yet Lexaeus isn't by himself, his two big hands bring the faint Zexion!

"Lexaeus! Is this your room??" Axel says, "And what happen with Zexy…?"

"Right, this is my room," Lexaeus nods. "And Zexion is faint because I hit him before… and I can't lay him somewhere in this room because no couch left."

Axel is thinking now. Hmm, right. The entire room is puzzles, puzzles everywhere, puzzles every inch of it. A couch is just one—which Axel using now. So where does Lexaeus sleep, anyway?

"Hey, why did you hit Zexy?" Axel asks, "He's your best friend, isn't he?"

Lexaeus looks at Zexion who still faint, "I don't know… Vexen is too much excited to hide my weakness point, and Zexion likes to bully you all… I don't know what I can do for them."

Axel rubs his non-itchy ear—yeah, he's not good at hear some 'friendship drama' thing. "And theen… because you're here, Lexaeus, would you mind telling me your weakness point?"

"Huh? Yes… mine isn't as embarrassing as Vexen's."

"What. You call his is embarrassing?" Axel squeaks slowly, "I'm afraid a friendship relation between you both will be broken soon."

"Look, Axel," Lexaeus' finger points at the puzzles on the wall, "You can see they clearly. My weakness point is just _puzzle_, that's all."

Axel narrows his eyes as eyebrows raise together; looks like he doesn't satisfy by that natural explanation. "Hello? Can you repeat it…?"

"_Puzzles_," Lexaeus answers again, "Without any puzzle, my life will full of emptiness and perhaps I'd dead right away."

"… okay, then." The red-haired man says; annoying expression spreads on his face. "So my ears aren't wrong; and I CAN kill you just by steal your puzzles. But I won't kill you, don't worry. … But the answer is TOO annoying. Are you sure puzzle is your weakness point? Are you sure you don't have any weakness point left?"

"No. For me, puzzle's everything. It's because some of Elaeus' feeling about puzzle still exist in my brain."

"Heh. So Elaeus likes puzzle and Lexaeus either? I don't even know my Somebody's weakness point, hahah!" Axel speaks, and suddenly he gets annoying instantly. "It won't surprise other members if your weakness point really is puzzle. Humm… so, how if I take this 'adult puzzle' and deeming it as your REAL weakness point, Lexaeus?"

"W… what!? Don't, Axel—"

Lexaeus' words stop when they hear a noisy footstep heads near the room. When the footstep has nowhere to be heard, Xemnas entering the room all of a sudden with his-still—scary eyes.

Axel startles and trying to hide, yet Xemnas' eyes still can catch him.

"Don't worry, Axel, I won't hurt you," The Superior says suddenly, making Axel extra-amazed. The red-head knows clearly that Xemnas is chasing after Axel because of the 'spilled water incident'—and where the hell is Demyx? Has he been punishing? Wow.

"I need to speak with Zexion," Xemnas says, his eyes fix at faint-Zexion. "May I borrow him, Silent Hero?"

Lexaeus looks at the Cloaked Schemer who still faint on his hands. Every Zexion closes his eyes, he looks cuter than usual; what will Xemnas does to 'this-so-cute' Zexion!? Huh, as a best friend, Lexaeus has right to protect him.

Looks like Xemnas notices it and he laughing a little. "I beg your pardon, Lexaeus?"

"Uh… alright," Lexaeus walks closer to give the faint-Zexion to the Superior. Xemnas receives him and opening a dark portal behind them.

"Oh, Axel," He says suddenly, "If you're looking for Axel, he's in the meeting room. I've interrogated him therefore I could know the real culprit is Zexion. And for you, perhaps I'll punish you sooner BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIRTYING MY CASTLE." He emphasizes the last sentence, make Axel trembling.

But Axel isn't as idiot as you know. He steps forward and calling his Superior. "Xemnas, how if we exchange the things…?"

"What?" The Superior narrows his eyes.

"Well… I demand you to free me from any punishment… hmm… I know you won't accept my weird request, but… how if I give you this—as an exchange?" Axel takes one of Lexaeus' puzzles (even though the owner doesn't let him) and showing it to Xemnas. "Here, Xemnas! This is an 'adult puzzle'!! It's Lexaeus' weakness point!! Look, the pose is great, isn't it!?"

Behind him, Lexaeus get shock—why does Axel say the adult puzzle is his weakness point?? His weakness point is _puzzle_, not _adult puzzle_!! It's a slander! "NO, Sir Xemnas!! My weakness point isn't—"

Seems like Lexaeus' snap isn't heard by Xemnas. The silver haired man looks at the 'adult puzzle' seriously, and he giggling, then he receives the puzzle all of the sudden (!!).

"Lexaeus, I don't know you're 'mature' as well." The Superior says, smirking, all at once. The Silent Hero sweat-drops; of course… well, his appearance is clear enough to explain his age, right? "Alright, Axel… maybe you'll free from this time's punishment. But not for next time!"

A wide smile spreads on the red-head's face. After saying thanks (which is rare to be said by Axel), he runs to the meeting room; since the childish blonde will cry if he doesn't come sooner.

Oh, by the way, don't forget that Axel is still grabbing one of the 'adult puzzles'. _Will Demyx happy when he know Lexaeus' weakness point?_, Axel says to himself.

Huh. _You bet_.

**The Chapter is finish!! Next is Zexion's weakness point!! (finally…) Huh? What? The main character this chapter is Axel? hit by Demyx's fans I'm sorry. I used to make Demyx's the one who arrive in Lexaeus' room; but I know he isn't too clever to manipulating Xemnas, so I change the (main) character. But I'm sure the next one will be Demyx again!**

**By the way, I read the other chapters (chapter 1, 2, and 3) and I notice my grammar that time was very bad! Huh? So I'm going better at my grammar this present? Wahaha what a narcissist**

**And, review please! (I'm so glad if you review me, I can read all your reviews all the time—I printed it, hehee!) And thank you SO MUCH to you who have reviewed me! Well, since my family is 'broken' (my brother is psycho, my dad likes to walk with other woman and my mom is a hysterical), I feel very difficult to continue the chapter (because if I get out from my bedroom, I'll be killed!). If reviews come, I get my courage and will make the next chapter. So if review doesn't come I won't continue it.**

**See you all! insert five hearts here—what a playboy…**


	6. Zexion's Weakness Point!

**Organization XIII's Members' Weak Point!**

**Warning: OOC, little BL hints (boy x boy)!**

**Note: I don't own it, ok?**

Chapter 6: Zexion's weakness point!

"Okay! Now it's the time to spread Zexion's weakness point!" Demyx clapped his hands together as Axel gave him a lecture. Demyx felt proud since he's the main suspect to spread his superiors' weakness points, even though it was Axel who started Lexaeus' incident, and without any effort, spreading Vexen's weakness points either.

"But," Demyx stated, "Zexion has gone since Vexen's incident, returning during Lexaeus' incident and _finally_ he's caught by Xemnas. Luckily he was gone again before Xemnas could punish him. It looks like we can't find him so easily."

"I've prepared everything," Axel answered, a smirk appearing instantly on his face, "I've got our new-partner-in-crime!! Ta-da, say hi to VEXEN!"

Before Demyx can express his surprise, Vexen was standing in front of him; his hands grabbing some bottles of chemical substances. "Wait! Why,_Vexen_?" Demyx yelped when he got over the shock of Vexen standing in front of him.

"Seems like you have to tell him about it, Vexen" Axel said smugly.

Vexen sighed before explaining, "I'll help you both for now but remember this: I won't help you again! I'm helping you only because I'm bored with Zexion's invisible act, but when Xemnas meant to punish him, he _ran away_! Why would, he RUN AWAY? It's not that I don't have respect for him, but his act is too reckless for an original member like him!"

"Don't ware yourself out from talking too much," Demyx said as he stepped backward, "I'm afraid you'll lose your mind and play with your chemistry set for too long"

Axel ignored Demyx, "What kind of plan do you have?"

"This is," Vexen showed them one of his chemical bottles, "I call it plan A. Now, as you both know Zexion has a really-sensitive nose and can smell anything in a 10 meter radius. Also, Zexion _likes_ to cook. Since he's the one who always cooks for us, it's easy to tell what his favorite food is according to his recipes."

"So I don't get it, that's his _weakness_?" Demyx asked staring at Vexen strangely.

"Of course not you fool" Vexen answered bluntly. He seemed like he was already bored with Demyx's stupidity. "I just want to say, try eliciting his reaction with this chemical. If you want to know what chemical this is; this is a liquid which contents cream puff and vanilla waffle aroma."

Demyx feels drool starting to stream down from his mouth when he heard Vexen mention food. He couldn't imagine Zexion even liking any of those delicious pieces of food.

"Those aren't dangerous, are those?" Axel asks with his eyebrows raised, looking like he too couldn't imagine Zexion's taste of food reaching that far rich.

"No, not until you eat them." Vexen shook his head.

"So, Demyx," Axel turned to look at the drooling blonde shaking him from his stupor, "You'll take them to Zexion's room"

-----

Demyx sighed as he walked down the corridor, watching the numbers change. After a time he arrived in front of room number VI's door.

_Well_, Demyx sighed as he thought, _why does he have to do this_? Perhaps he wants to know Zexion's weakness point, but that didn't explain the way his 'heart' started to beat faster. Suddenly he felt that he wanted to run back to his room, but figured Axel would kill him if he chickened out.

Demyx always lost his self-confidence during times like this. Even if he was standing in front of the door, he knew nothing could change his fate. Knowing this, Demyx took a deep breath before he decided he- What was that smell? He looked down at his hand seeing the bottle sending out the aroma of cream puffs and waffles aroma. He tried to fight the urge to drink the chemical but to his disadvantage, his body rebelled.

-----

"Plan A failed due to Demyx's weak will" Vexen observed softly while staring at the blonde-haired man lying intoxicated on the couch.

Axel stood beside him, peeling the bottle from the hand of the unconscious male. "So it makes the drinker drunk?" Axel asked, "Sorry Vexen, but I think that plan wasn't a good idea. I'm sure Zexion would have noticed it even before he drank it. Fortunately, Demyx got to the bottle before Zexion did."

"How dare you say my plan wasn't a good idea!" Vexen snapped angrily before he started ranting at the other male. And, of course, the Flurry of Dancing Flame just stood there calmly taking the violent words Vexen was throwing at him, only because he started day dreaming about a certain male.

Vexen took a few minutes to stop yelling, but eventually he calmed himself before returning to a calm state. "Fine, I'll tell you Plan B. You'll be the one to complete this task seeing as Demyx has fallen."

Axel rubbed his temples, starting to get frustrated from not knowing what the new plan was. "Okay, old man, tell me what plan is that."

"Right, the plan is: rape."

-----

Axel walks down the corridor toward room number VI. _Keep calm, Axel, keep calm,_ he thought to himself, _Why does the plan have to involve raping Zexion and why is it me? I have to be calm so Zexion will fall for me and tell me his weakness._ He cringed seeing he was standing in front of room number VI and Zexion.

Zexion looked confusedly at Axel who standing before him with a forced smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm—" Axel's smile suddenly became forcefully wider, "Actually, would you mind if I take your cloak off?"

Zexion didn't answer; his eye and his words showing that his surprise while his features were calm, "What?"

"Yeah, I think I shall take it off by myself," Axel pushed Zexion against the wall before the younger could even think of responding. The red-head reached down to grab the zipper and tugged it down until the cloak was hanging off of the Cloaked Schemer's body.

Axel stopped suddenly before wrenching his hands from the smaller male's body, "I can't do this! I didn't even want to do this, my poor virginity!!"

Zexion sweat-dropped and promptly threw Axel out of his room.

-----

"I didn't know you were this sensitive, Axel." Vexen growled at the red-head when he returned from his 'mission'. Axel sat on the couch next to an amused Demyx.

Vexen glared down at the two men sitting on the couch. "Our plans have failed because of you both forgetting that you were the ones that wanted to exploit Zexion's weakness.

"Please, Vexen, keep calm," Demyx stood and walked over to Vexen, "I'm sure you've planned Plan C, haven't you?"

Vexen gazed at Demyx with a glare, but he nodded after Demyx gave him a puppy pout. The Melodious Nocturne squealed excitedly, "What is it?"

Vexen watched Axel and Demyx while he moved to grab a chemical bottle from a table. Then he asked Axel, "Do you like Zexion?"

"What?" Axel's eyebrows shot up into this hair, "Well, maybe?"

"What if I compared him to Roxas?" Vexen questioned.

"I think I would choose Roxas. He is a little more reasonable than Zexion."

Vexen turned to Demyx, "Do you like Zexion?"

Demyx answered the question without any hesitation, "Of course! I like him more than my Xiggy only because Zexion is cuter."

Vexen's lips twitched into a small quiet smirk. "Okay. So it's settled. Demyx, you have to drink this chemical liquid for Plan C."

-----

Zexion stood in front of his room with a strange expression caught between confusion and being tense. He realized something; though it wasn't quite clear yet, something to do with Demyx and Axel planning something. It was probably a plan to find his close kept weakness.

A strange liquid was scattered on the ground outside of his door leaving an aroma of cream puff and waffle; his favorite foods. This was indeed a trap, lucky for him; Demyx could never with stand the smell of food and took the dive. But what would have happen if the trap had been tripped by someone? That didn't matter because that wasn't Zexion's problem.

This was going to be bad if Axel and Demyx were working together to spread his weakness point. Zexion doubt they could plan anything that good with out someone's help. Who would help Demyx and Axel? Was Roxas? Or? Well, the possibility is 1:10, so Zexion would never be able to pin-point the exact person helping them.

So Zexion enters his own room again, and quite surprised when he finding someone there, or rather, something there.

A heartless to be clear and to be exact, an Assault Rider.

Zexion seemed to be having a day of funny expressions and came up with a mix expression of confusion and surprise. The purple-haired Nobody walked toward the Assault Rider, usually they'd attack if someone came near it but strangely, this one lets its weapon drop to the floor, letting Zexion come.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion mumbled more to himself than to the creature before him. The Assault Rider, of course, didn't answer but as he huffed, trying to take the fallen weapon, he smelt the aroma of cream puffs.

Zexion blinked, realizing that the Assault Rider must be one of Demyx and Axel's plans and that they were being too aggressive to find his weakness.

He walked over to the door and opened it but before he leave, the Assault Rider letting out a scary groan and followed closely behind the small Nobody.

-----

"Zexion is too naive to be a Cloaked Schemer," Axel said. He was sitting on the couch shifting one leg to the other leg and tapping his index finger against his chin while his eyes were fix on Vexen's chemicals.

The chemicals were all different colors full of strange foam and decorated with labels on each bottle: Assault Rider, Bulky Vendor, Mushroom Heartless, Nightmare, and many other bottles.

"I didn't expect you were the ones who made those stupid chemicals, Vexen," Axel said combing his strange hair with his fingers, "And I didn't expect Zexion would fall into your trap."

Behind him, Vexen was making another chemical. He glanced at Axel over his shoulder and smirked. "Did you say my chemicals are stupid? Have you ever seen a scientist like me before make a liquid that changes the drinker into a heartless?"

"Actually no, I haven't," Axel stood walking over to the bottles and grabbed one of them, "I'm sure it was just your reserve plan"

"Yes it is," Vexen replied calmly, "It works rather nicely, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Axel put the bottle onto the table and took up the one that had 'Assault Rider" written on it, "I'm not sure Demyx can carry his weapon around the castle."

-----

Dragging the strange Assault Rider through the castle was an unneeded burden for Zexion. Though, Zexion didn't mean to bring him in the first place, but see at the heartless was following him, he didn't have a choice.

First, its big body kept brushing against Zexion constantly as they walked.

Second, Zexion couldn't enter the white room because the Assault Rider couldn't walk through the door.

Third, other organization members looked at him with rather amused looks before bursting out laughing; damn Larxene and Xigbar.

When he walked into Demyx's room, he was quite surprise to find the Melodious Nocturne wasn't in his room. He found himself in Axel's room and found him missing too.

Zexion was close to just giving up and just make the Assault Rider his pet when the heartless touched his shoulder before pointing at room number IV.

"What's in there?" Zexion stared at the door questioning why the Heartless was pointing and slightly annoyed that it couldn't talk. The big Heartless seemed to understand and pointed again but this time to room number VIII.

Zexion blinked and something clicked in his mind. He knocked on Vexen's door twice with loud knocks but seeing as no one came to answer him, he teleported himself and the Assault Rider into Vexen's rooms.

"Zexy?" Axel yelped when Zexion and the Assault Rider appeared in the room causing Vexen to drop the chemicals he had been mixing.

"So you're here," the Cloaked Schemer said coolly before turning his head to gaze at Vexen, "What's this? A pyro is in your room, Vexen? Does this really mean you're a pedophile?"

"Stop calling me a pedophile! Why must you insist on calling me such?" Vexen snapped.

Zexion ignored the Chilly Academic and fixed his gaze on Axel making him trembling, but seeing the Assault Rider beside Zexion, he grinned.

"What?" Sarcasm rang in his tone, "Think you have the honor of being killed by it?"

"You didn't notice did you, Zexy?" Axel laughed, "The Assault Rider_won't_ kill me or Vexen. It's just funny, seeing you with your massive pet next to your minuscule body."

Zexion scowled at Axel for calling small and grew more annoyed seeing as Axel didn't have any problem being glared at nor did he look afraid anymore. The red head started laughing when ever his gaze drifted back to the Heartless standing next to the short Nobody.

"Axel, I know you and Demyx are planning something with Vexen to find my flaw, but it won't be discovered as easy as the others were found. Your efforts are futile, understood?"

"How can I understand," Axel answers, a smirk spreading over his lips. "When you're too naive? You followed an Assault Rider like that?"

"Don't bring the Assault Rider into this!"

"Why can't I bring the Assault Rider into our conversation," Axel answers with mocking tone and a cat-like smile, "When you brought it into our conversation less than a minute ago?"

"Axel, you know the consequences if you defy me, your superior?"

"Oh, I don't know nor do I care. Do you know what happens if I tell Xemnas that you're here, don't you?"

Zexion tensed realizing Xemnas and Marluxia were still hunting for him after he'd run away from his punishment. And what if Axel tells Xemnas that he's here, after running away for about four days? Xemnas would catch him again; maybe he'd bound Zexion into an empty room, and gave Saix or Marluxia the entire command- no!

Scared of Axel's words (and his own mind), Zexion summoned his Lexicon and threw it with all the power he had in Axel's direction. It all happened in slow motion until Axel moved and burnt the Lexicon.

"AXEL!" Zexion yelled hysterically, "you burnt my weapon!"

"Wow, Zexy, you can get angry? So you're not an expressionless Nobody you led us to believe"

"Shut up!" The Cloaked Schemer grabbed one of the chemical bottles that located near from him, and tossed it at Axel.

The red-head moved again and watched the bottle fall, its liquid spilling onto the floor and the bottle itself braking.

Behind them, Vexen was lost of words to express his surprise. Instead, the Assault Rider came closer to Zexion and touched his shoulder softly, as if it asks him to stop fighting. But neither Zexion nor Axel cared about the Assault Rider, their quarrel became more and more violent since Axel threw some of Vexen's innovation machines and Zexion throwing chemical bottles at the red head.

"Stop it! If you both want to fight, do it outside!" Vexen finally protests loudly, but unfortunately the two guys just glared at him and order him to remain silent just with their glares leaving Vexen just to give up.

The Assault Rider seemed to give up on asking Zexion to stop and settled into a corner of the room close to Vexen.

"Hey," Vexen turned to the Assault Rider amongst the violent fighting, "Drink this, quickly."

Vexen gave the Assault Rider a bottle, which was conveniently labeled as 'TURNING BACK'. When the Heartless drank it, it sneezed several times before becoming Demyx.

Apparently Zexion, after seeing the red and yellow Assault Rider turn out to be Demyx, thought it meant that _Demyx is the one who walked around the castle with him_!?

"No way" Zexion mumbled unbelievably, his eyes setting on Demyx forgetting his fight with Axel immediately.

Axel noticed this and he threw one of the bottles at Zexion exclaiming, "Gotcha!"

The chemical spilt, soaking the collapsing silent purple-haired Nobody in the liquid. Zexion remained silent for a moment before trying to stand. He glared at Axel but seeing as Axel didn't respond in his usual mischievous way, he too stared at Demyx seriously.

"I didn't notice you" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Demyx answered hesitantly, his gaze looking at everything except at Zexion's wet form. "I didn't mean to. No, this isn't fair! Zexy, you're too cute! Don't you dare tempt me with your cute face!"

Beside him, Vexen rolled his eyes. Does Demyx say 'cute' just because the wet cloak makes Zexion's figure more prominent?

"So that was your plan?" Zexion asked, his tone sounds strangely harsh from anger but stoic from the way he looked so calm, "To put the Assault Rider inside my room and let me be with him, so he could find out my weakness?"

Axel nodded excitedly while Zexion stood and he glared at the three Nobodies before walking over to the door. "Good job then, you've finally found my weakness point" And with that, he promptly left the three guys confused.

-----

"Vexen, what do you think his weakness was?"

Vexen looked at Axel for a moment and shook his head. "I don't have any idea."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames put his finger on his chin, "I think it's the chemical liquid or the bottle, or maybe he's afraid of the chemical that changed Demyx into an Assault Rider."

"I don't think that's it" Vexen replied absently.

"But I never imagined we _got_ his weakness. Is it water? Hey, how what do you think, Dem?"

Demyx didn't answer; he had crouch over in a corner burying his face in his hands and was surrounded by a dark atmosphere.

"I made him angry," He whimpered, "He's never going to come to see me and I'm never going to see him and my life will be destroyed! Destroyed!" He sobbed into his hands quite dramatically.

Axel sighed and tried to comfort him, "I'm sure Zexion isn't angry with you. You're his best-friend."

"Really?" Demyx looked up at Axel hopefully with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course"

"So, I can go to his room now?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Yay!" Demyx jumped up excitedly and ran to Zexion's room. Axel and Vexen were quiet a few moments before Axel spoke.

"Hey, Vexen?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought Zexion's weakness is _Demyx_?"

"What?"

**Here's the fifth chapter! This chapter have edited by my beta!! And, now we'll speak about this chapter. WHAT'S ZEXION'S WEAKNESS POINT? Well, it's not—really—Demyx, actually. And not water, too! Well if you really want to know, just see at Jiminy's Journal; I got it from there. Or you want more clues? **

**Review, please! I'll be glad if you review me!**


End file.
